ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Inhumans
An Inhuman is a genetically altered being resulting from the experiments performed on ancient Humans by the forces of the Kree Empire, who sought to use these people as weapons in their wars. Embedded into the ancient DNA of those of the Humans affected was the potential to acquire super abilities through exposure to a substance called Terrigen Crystal, that produce mists that can trigger a process known as Terrigenesis. The Kree Empire eventually left their own creations behind due to the belief that they were failures, but in truth their labor would live on through the DNA of the experimented Humans into their descendants, who would all possess the chance to claim the gift of Inhumanity. The Kree Imperials had left behind numerous Terrigen Crystals, contained inside devices called Diviners, which could be used so to activate the dormant genetic modifications. As time went on, a culmination of Inhumans united to venture and create a society of their own in the form of the city Attilan, which would serve as the capital of a Inhuman Kingdom that thrived in seclusion from the rest of humanity and develop advanced technology. Attilan's Inhuman population consisted of a great many but not all members of the species, as some Inhumans who were either aware or unaware of their heritage were left behind on their homeworld Earth where they would integrate themselves into Human culture. Earth's moon served as the capital location of the leading Royal Family for generations, and though circumstances change, the royals would keep leading Inhumans. Inhuman Kingdom The Inhuman civilization as the Inhuman Kingdom was founded many generations in ancient history, and at some point in time, they chose to leave their homeworld behind to colonize the Earth's moon, where they established a capital called Attilan. The city was built in a protective dome, protecting them from the ravages of space while also shiedling them from detection from Humans and the Kree. From their capital city, the Inhumans would come to be led by an Inhuman Royal Family, who would lead the Inhumans of Attilan for many generations. Attilan's society and culture were predicated on a conformist belief system that does permit individuality as applies to genetic development and physical and mental ability, but demands rigid conformity in that each member of society is assigned a place within that society according to powers that are received following exposure to the Terrigen Mist. Once assigned, no Inhuman, no matter how grand or powerful, can change his or her place within this rigid caste system. The Royal Family has guided the Inhumans through some of the most turbulent times in their history, with the most notable being the attempts of Maximus to usurp the throne, revolts by the worker class (with their eventual emancipation), the destruction and rebuilding of Attilan, and the revelation of the Inhumans' existence to humanity. After the destruction of the dome, the Inhuman Kingdom was relocated back to Earth. Inhuman Royal Family Inhuman Genetic Council Royal Guard of Inhumans Inhuman Colonies Afterlife Colony Category:Heroes